ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Belle Kingsley
Mirabelle Holly Paxton (born February 2, 1996), better known by her ring name Belle Kingsley, is a Welsh professional wrestler, former referee, and former rugby union player currently signed to a developmental contract with Omega Wrestling Alliance. She also is contracted to Proving Ground Wrestling, where she is the current PGW Women's Champion in her first reign. Early Life Paxton was raised in Cardiff's Canton district by her parents, Elliot Paxton and Bernardette Paxton (nee Fenmore). She has an older sister, Nicola (born 1987), and an older brother, Tannar (born 1991). Rugby Career Paxton began playing rugby at the age of eight. She played all throughout her childhood, eventually being called up to the Welsh women's national under-16 team in 2010 at the age of fourteen. She was also later called up to play on the under-18 team. When she was seventeen, Paxton's family moved to London, where they settled in London's Islington district. She initially had plans of continuing to play on the English national team, but instead forewent the plans to attend university and begin wrestling training. Professional Wrestling Career Early Career (2014 - 2018) Shortly after enrolling at London Metropolitan University, Paxton began frequenting shows put on by PRESTIGE, an independent promotion based out of the city's Islington near her home. The promotion's head booker, Grant Holloway, was an avid rugby union fan who recognized Paxton from her days playing. Upon her asking, he was quick to bring her into the promotion as a referee, and in March 2014, she debuted for PRESTIGE as an official under the name Holly Paxton. She trained for nearly a year before re-debuting, now as Belle Kingsley, in January 2015. In addition to PRESTIGE, she worked for other United Kingdom-based promotions, including Irish Wrestling Rampage, Silver Bullet Wrestling, and Royal Pro Wrestling. Strong Style Wrestling (2018) Shoot Nation (2018) Omega Wrestling Alliance (2018 - present) OWT (2018 - present) Immediately after SSW's closure, news broke that Kingsley had signed with the former company's partner promotion, Philadelphia-based OWA. She signed with the company in early November, and was assigned to Omega Wrestling Tomorrow. At Uprising: Phoenix, Kingsley defeated Dani Woods to win the OWT Women's Championship for the first time. Proving Ground Wrestling (2019 - present) Kingsley began making appearances for OWT's Combat Sports Network affiliate Proving Ground Wrestling in October 2019. Many fans noted this as being an interesting development due to her past appearances for PRESTIGE, which was considered a rival of PGW's in the United Kingdom wrestling scene. Personal Life Paxton currently splits her time between Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and London, England. Paxton enjoys baking, particularly cupcakes, and is also still an avid rugby union fan, favoring the Cardiff Blues and Saracens Football Club. She is also a fan of Disney media and Star Wars. In Wrestling * Finishing moves ** Force Choke (Rear naked choke, transitioned from a vertical suplex) ** Kingsley's Crowning (Double-underhook piledriver) * Signature moves ** Axe kick ** Backpack stunner ** Bridging fallaway slam ** Discus elbow smash ** Multiple suplex variations *** Bridging or release German *** Dragon *** Fisherman *** Northern Lights *** Tiger ** Release powerbomb ** Samoan drop ** Snapmare, followed by a shoot kick to an opponent's back * Entrance themes ** "Party Girl"' '''by McFly (September 2017 - April 2019) ** "You Say Run" by Yuki Hayashi (April 2018; used as a member of Shoot Nation) ** "Shoot All Over Them" by contRoVersy (May - October 2018; used as a member of Shoot Nation) ** '"Take Me Away"' by Fefe Dobson (May 2019 - present) Championships and Accomplishments * '''Omega Wrestling Tomorrow' ** OWT Women's Championship (1 time) ** Clash of the Goddesses (2019, inaugural) * PRESTIGE Wrestling ** PRESTIGE Women's World Championship (2 times) Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:British wrestlers Category:Welsh professional wrestlers Category:Expatriate professional wrestlers in the United States Category:OWA personnel Category:OWT personnel Category:Krystynakills characters Category:2013 debuts Category:OWT Alphas Category:Expatriate professional wrestlers in Japan Category:1996 births Category:PGW personnel